Sorry's not always okay
by BabyJenOx
Summary: First Chapter : All about two best friends who both like the same guy :S....Dodgy xD
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry's aren't always Okay **

**Chapter 1**

_Italics - Thoughts/Feelings_

**Bold - Diary**

Underline - Songs/Lyrics

**"Your all I ever wanted"**

**Dear Diary,**

** Tonight is the night of Ashleigh's party. The guy i've had a crush on for ages is going to be there, but my best friend Laura likes him too. Laura always gets the attention, and is the most popular girl in school. Every guy has a crush on Laura, and I would like to have this one guy. Josh is a senior, and has blonde hair and blue shiny eyes. He's always been the guy who every girl likes. I hope at this party tonight we might hit it off, and he might ask me out.**

**Love Kimberly x**

At the party, Kimberly arrived with her best friend Laura in her new italian sports car. You could hear the music blast out of the house and everyone walking in different directions with beer bottles in there hands. Kimberly could see Josh through the window, dancing with his friends. Kimberly and Laura walked in the door, to find everyone they knew dancing away. Josh suddenly turned to face Kimberly, and smiled. Kimberly couldn't resist but smiling back to him.

"Hey Joshy!" said Laura, and started to flirt with him.

"Oh, Hey Laura!" said Josh looking past Kimberly and walking towards Laura.

Kimberly thought she would never win him over, not when the most popularist girl in the school was interested in him. Kimberly was going to kiss Josh tonight, she didn't care that Laura liked him, she just wanted to have him for herself.

"Josh? Can I talk to you?" said Kimberly

"Um...Sure?" said Josh, looking confuzzed and a bit worried

Kimberly's heart was pounding, and she didn't know if she could do what she was about to do. She felt shivers go up her spine as he sat down next to her.

"Josh, I know your probably not interested in me, but I like you, and i've liked you for a long time now. But I know your probably only interested in Laura, but I thought you had the right to know that I liked you." said Kimberly, looking down at her feet.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that."said Josh looking happy.

"You're all I ever wanted...", said Kimberly.

Before Kimberly could say anything else, Josh looked up and kissed her gently on the lips, as both of there hearts lit up. Kimberly smiled, and hugged Josh.

"So, what does this mean?" said Josh, looking in Kimberly's eyes deeply.

"I dont know, Do you wanna try "us"? said Kimberly, looking so happy.

"Yeah i'd like that" Josh looked at Kimberly and leaned in to kiss her.

But, When they were abotu to kiss, Laura opened the door, and saw them.

"YOU BITCH!" said Laura, giving Kimberly evil eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you Laura, but you know I like him so much right now, and I wanted to tel him, and this just...happened.

"Whatever IM GOING!" said Laura running out of the house in tears.

This time was different

Felt like I was just a victim

And you cut me like a knife,

When you walked out of my life

Now i'm in this condition,

And i've got all the sythoms,

Of a girl with a brken heart,

But know matter what you'll never see me,

Cry

**Dear Diary, **

** Last night had to be one of the best nights of my life. I got Josh to kiss me, and I told him how I feel. Now we are going out, and I couldn't be more happy. But there's one problem. Laura and I have fallen out since she caught me kissing Josh when I knew she liked him. I couldn't help it though, I like him far too much just to not love him. I hope we make up soon, because she's the only person I can trust with my life, and now she's gone I don't know what im going to do. Me and Josh are going out for a meal tonight, but i'm scared incase I see Laura and she gets upset. I didn't mean to hurt anyone last night. I hate that I love him.**

**Love Kimberly x**

And I Hate how much I love you boy,

I can't stand how much I need you,

And I hate how much I love you boy,

But I just can't let you go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Italics - thoughts/feelings_

**Bold - Diary**

Underline - Song/Lyrics

**"I hate that I love you"**

_**(Catch Up) **_

_**Kimberly had her eyes set on Josh, and was wanting to get together with him at the party. But, her best friend Laura also had a crush on Josh. Even though she knew her best friend liked him, she went ahead and told him how she felt, and they ended up kissing in a silent room. Everything was going good for Kimberly and Josh, but when Laura walked in the room to see her best friend and her crush kissing, Laura wasn't too happy, and fell out with Kimberly.**_

Kimberly was getting ready for her date with Josh. They were going out to the "Blue Shell", a 4 star resturaunt, which she had never been too. Whilst she was putting on her golden high heels, and was shwing off her gorgeous Black dress, she was also thinking about her ex-best friend, Laura. Even though she really liked Josh, she made a promise to Laura that no guy would ever come between them. Kimberly thought it would be a good time to call Laura and apologize. She dialled Laura's number, and presed the phone up to her ear. Even though it rang onto voicemail, she still had to let her know how she felt.

"Hey Laura, Its me, Kimberly. Im so sorry about last night, and I know we both said that no matter what no guy will ever come between us. And I dont want Josh to come in between us. I still want to be your best friend. whe you get this can you give me a call back? Okay, Bye"

"Hey hunny!" shouted Josh from across the street.

"Oh, Hey!" said Kimberly, waving and crossing the street.

As he kissed her gently, he gave her a single red rose, and took her by the hand to lead her into the resturaunt.

"WOW! This place is amazing!" said Kimberly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well, over there is our table...so, lets sit down, eh?" said Josh, walking towards the table.

Kimberly thought of this as the most important date of her life. She wanted it to go perfect, and nothing bad to happen. But dreams dont always come true for Kimberly. As they sat down and ordered there drinks, Laura walked in the resturaunt with her two friends Rachel and Stephanie. At first she didn't see Josh and Kimberly sitting over at the other table, but when Josh walked past her to go to the mens room, she stared over towards Kimberly and gave her an evil look. Kimberly wanted this night to end so quickly, but for her it went as if every second was a long hour, and wanted to go home.

When Josh came back over to the table, she kept glancing over at Laura, who was always looking at her and Josh. The worst thing was that Kimberly couldn't do anything about it. Nothing seemed to be going right, and just as things weren't looking too good, Laura started to walk towards there table.

_My heart was pumping, and as much as I wanted to leave the table, I couldn't leave Josh all alone, having to face my ex-best friend. I felt dizzy, and stood up. I was going to walk up to her, at see what she had to say. I walked up nervously, my spine tingling and my throat hurting. I was shaking, and couldn't control my legs. I felt a sudden clap, and I passed out, and fell to the ground. I felt nothing. How could I? I could hear laughing noises coming from in front of me. I could feel footsteps on the ground, lying next to me. Nothing. No, movement in my body, I just lay there, helplessly. _

**Dear Diary,**

**Last night had to be the worst night of my life. It was all going so good, untill Laura showed up. I got so nervous, and ended up in hospital, and when I woke up, there was no one conforting me, or there to see how I was. I felt so lonely. I felt like no-one cared anymore. I just wanted to go back to normal. I just wanted my friends back, even if it meant giving up the best thing that had ever happened to me..**

**Love Kimberly x**

When it came to Monday, Kimberly had to face going to school, and seeing Josh and Laura. She wanted to stay off sick, but her mum forced her to go, and told her to work things out between them all. Kimberly felt like crap, never wanted to go to school again. She knew that she was going to get laughed at, off of Josh, Laura, EVERYONE.

It will all get better in time

Even though I really love you

Im gonna smile because I deserve too

Itll all get better in time

Since theres no more you and me.

I say you let me go, so I can be free.

I lived my life and wanna be free

No matter how hard it get

Ill be fine without you

Everyone was staring at Kimberly as she walked into the school building. It was so silent, and everyone was looking at her, in shock. She walked down the corridor, looking at everyone staring at her. She turned to her right, and she saw Josh. Josh immitated her fall, and all his friends laughed. She felt hopeless, and started walking faster and faster down the corridor. She bumped into Laura, and she immitated her fall aswell, and all her friends laughed, and moved on, leaving Kimberly just to stare. She didn't mean it to go this far, but it did, and everything seemed to be gradually slipping away from her. Nothing was going right, and in classes, people flung paper balls at her head, and stuck notes on her back. Everything seemed so, unreal. As if the past week had all been a dream, but it wasn't

**Dear Diary,**

**This is it for me, the end. It's over. I'm going...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Italics - Thoughts/Feelings_

**Bold - Diary**

Underline - Song/Lyrics

**"You'll never see my face again"**

**Catch up - Kimberly was trying to make up with Laura, but Laura didn't want to. Meanwhile, she went out on a date to a resturaunt with Josh, and ended up seeing Laura there with her two friends. Kimberly wanted to pluck up the courage and go over to them and see what Laura had to say to her, but ended up on the ground unconscious. Since the accident, she gets picked on in school, and no one seems to like her anymore. She now proves that she's not needed here anymore..**

_I never thought I'd have to do this, I didn't think it would come tothis decision, but it has._

Nothing seemed to be going right for Kimberly, and she felt like there was no point in her existance, so she was going to prove that. and show people that there really was no point in her living. Everyone hated Kimberly at this time. She had no friends, and her family didn't talk to her much. She went into depression, and didn't go to school for a month. But when worst comes to worst, Kimberly will never see any of there faces ever again.

**Dear Diary,**

**This will be the last time I write in this. I have it hear, the rope. I can't believe its actually coming tothis decision. But there no one in he world anymore that seems to like me. So whats the point? I'd be better off not here. So, this is it. Im going. I hope mum finds this, and she can see what shit was going on in my lifetime. **

**Love Kimberly x**

This is the last time I promise youll ever make it upto me again, 

And If you ever see me like this, I wont be here,

Ill be up there where I belong,

I promise you, I'm always there

When your heart is filled with sorrow and dispair

Ill carry you, when you need a friend

Youll find my footprints in the sand.

_The thought of going through this was spine tingleing, but I had to. If I didn't, I would have to live a horrible life. I feel like crap, and I just want this all to end._

Here goes nothing...

"KIMBERLY ADAMS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted Laura, looking worried.

By that time it was too late. Kimberly had gone, and it was all Laura's fault.

Laura felt so bad, and started crying, running out the room and into her parents room, where she had to tell them what happened. When her parents found out the whole story in Kimberly's notebook, they sent Laura straight back home, and told her they never wanted to see her again. Her parents mourned over Kimberly's loss, and so did Laura. But Josh still didn't know, and still didn't care.

Later on in school, Laura had to break the news to everyone.

"She's gone.." said Laura, looking down at her feet, then looking at Josh run away in tears. He ran straight to her house, and found her parents sitting on the sofa talking to the funeral planner. Josh had never felt so bad, and wanted everything to just be a dream, and he could wake up and everything would be over. But it just couldn't happen. Josh couldn't believe what he had dont, and could never forgive himself for doing it.

Just when everything was about to change in the family, and in the school, the weirdest thing happens, and no one knows why. And know one knows how.

**Dear Diary,**

**It's me. I came back. I'm still gone, but back. I heard Laura in my room, and mum and dad crying. I'm happier here, and I'll write in this, I'll keep it going. I dont care. I'm gone, but my memorie's are still here, and my diary.**

**Love Kimberly x**

_Laura - I dont know whats happening. Is she alive? Is she here? I'm so worried im shaking, I want to know whats going on. Nothing seems to be going right. I lost the guy i liked, and I've lost my best friend. I just want her back. I feel like theres a big lump just been taken out of my heart. I want her back here right now, and I want to know what happened. _

School wasn't the same for Laura the next couple of weeks. A lot of people blamed her for the death of Kimberly, and said that she was "such a bitch to do such a horrible thing" to one of her best friends. Laura wasn't having a good time in school either, but Josh started to like Laura, and Laura wasn't wanting a boyfriend at this time. She didn't know what to do or say to anyone anymore, because she was scared incase she said the wrong thing or it didn't come out right, and people would hate her even more. Laura didn't know what was happening, but when she went into Kimberly's room the next day, she was about to find out..

In my time of dying, I want nobody to mourn

All I want for you to do is take my body home

Gonna make up my dying bed,

Jesus, meet me, meet me in the middle of air

If my wings were to fail me,

Please lord meet me with another pair.


End file.
